eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2825 (29 October 2004)
Synopsis As Demi gives birth to a baby girl, Kat makes a heart-breaking decision about her relationship with Zoe. Alfie chastises Zoe for her foolish behaviour. Kat steps in, accusing him of bullying Zoe. She argues that they're just having fun. Alfie warns Kat that she's turning Zoe into a mini version of her. Demi's in labour, alone in the playground. She attracts Pauline's attention, but Pauline assumes that it's another scam. Eventually, Demi persuades her that it's for real and begs her to find Rosie. Kareena handcuffs Mickey to his bed. They ignore Pauline knocking at the door. At the Vic, Zoe offers Paul a threesome but he's not interested. Paul alerts Alfie to Demi's situation. Pat watches Zoe and Kat getting plastered. She's reminded of herself 30 years ago. She pities them, knowing how hard it is to keep up that act. Kat ignores her warning and parties As Zoe dirty dances with Paul, Alfie flips out at Kat. Having just helped Demi, he reminds Kat that she was in that situation with Zoe. He's appalled by her lack of responsibility. Kat retreats upstairs with Zoe and more vodka. Reluctantly, Pauline accompanies Demi to hospital. Demi's petrified and wants her mum. Pauline holds her hand - the baby's nearly there. Meanwhile, Alfie tracks down Keith and Rosie. Rosie rants at Darren and Mickey for letting Demi out of their sight. Mickey's still in fluffy handcuffs and Kareena's lost the key! Rosie frets about Demi being alone. News that Pauline's with her doesn't help. Pauline tends kindly to a terrified Demi. She asks about the father. Demi knows that her parents wouldn't want him there, although she really liked him. Pauline compares her to Michelle. Kat's dismayed that Zoe's lost her romantic ideals. Zoe quotes Kat, saying that men are only good for money and sex. Kat cringes as Zoe describes Dennis breaking her heart. Zoe won't let a man close to her again. Rosie arrives just in time to see Demi give birth to a daughter. Rosie coos over the baby girl, while Demi appears shell-shocked. Outside, Rosie thanks Pauline for her help. Zoe wants to flee abroad with Kat. She raves about them having no ties, discarding Dennis and Alfie. She wants to prove that she's like Kat. Kat spits out that she won't go and doesn't want Zoe around her. Mickey, Darren, Keith, Rosie, Demi and baby. The Miller family admire their latest addition. Mickey's now handcuffed to a chair, thanks to Darren. Rosie's overcome with emotion, but Demi appears subdued. The Millers are disturbed by a man and his son. The lad's shoved forward to see his baby. Mickey alerted him to the birth. The man thrusts cash at Demi. He wants nothing more to do with the child. Kat can't bear Zoe emulating her. She turns on her daughter, declaring that she never wanted her. She calls Zoe a rapist's kid, a curse and her biggest regret. Zoe's distressed and runs away. Keith tears up the cash. He doesn't want anything from the baby's father. Demi requests to be alone with her child. She holds her daughter, gazing at her fondly. Kat watches from her window as Zoe runs across the Square in tears. Zoe beats desperately on the Slaters' door, calling for Charlie. All alone, Kat sobs hysterically. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2004 Episodes